marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elektra Natchios (Earth-701306)
Elektra Natchios is an assassin and a lover to Matt Murdock. Biography ''Daredevil Elektra Natchios was Daredevil's love interest. Her father was killed by Bullseye and she blamed Daredevil for his death. Elektra was trained by Stick as a child so she practiced and held sai that she would use to kill Daredevil. When she finally confronted the vigilante, she impaled him by his shoulder but before she would kill him, she wanted to know who she would be actually killing. She unmasked him and was surprised to find Matt Murdock. Elektra then learned that it was Bullseye who murdered her father. Ironically, however, when she confronted him, Bullseye (Who had been attracted to Elektra due to her beauty, skills and hatred for him) beat her in battle: slitting half of her throat and impaling her in the stomach. When Bullseye left, she was able to say goodbye to Daredevil before dying in his arms. Elektra It was revealed that after Elektra died, her old trainer Stick resurrected her and trained her in martial arts in the Way of Kimagure (the ability to control time, the future and life and death), a benevolent dichotomy of The Hand. On expulsion from Stick's school — a life lesson for her heart of anger and hate — Elektra became an assassin for hire. She soon became acquainted with a single father and his daughter, Abby. She discovered the two were being hunted down by the organization known as the Hand. Elektra, with the help of Stick and his assistants, protected Abby and her father. Abby was then revealed to be a great warrior known as the Treasure: a powerful weapon that could tip the scales of the Hand's power. Elektra had a final showdown with the leader of the Hand. If Elektra won, Abby would go free; if the leader of the Hand won, then Abby would belong to the Hand. In the battle, Elektra was nearly beaten — then, realizing that the Hand leader was her mother's killer, Elektra fatally impaled him through the heart with one of her sai, and flipped him down a well where he disintegrated. A final scene shows Elektra resurrecting Abby the same way Stick resurrected Elektra. Relationships *Matt Murdock/Daredevil - At first, she thought the blind lawyer was just another guy wanting to get with her, but after a fight in the park and a night on the rooftops, the two quickly fall in love. When her father was killed and Daredevil was around, she immediately assumed he killed him and vowed revenge. Unable to hold on to her love and wanting revenge more, she left Matt. When she discovered he was Daredevil, she realized he wasn't the killer. *Bullseye - As he is her father's killer, Elektra has nothing but cold blooded hate for Bullseye. Bullseye on the other hand, seems to fall in love with Elektra during their battle, becoming quickly infatuated with her rage and skills. During the battle, he would smile at her whenever he hits her or vice-versa. When he holds her close, preparing to stab her, he attempts to kiss her. In the Director's Cut, he bites down on her lip during the stab and they end up sharing a kiss while he looks into her glaring eyes *Nikolas Natchios - Father. *Kirigi - Enemy. *The Hand - Enemies. *Stick - Master. *Mark Miller - Brief love interest. *Abby Miller - Protegee. Appearances/Actresses *Canon (2 films) **Daredevil'' (First appearance) - Jennifer Garner **''Elektra'' - Jennifer Garner Behind the scenes *Many actresses were considered for the role of Elektra, including Penelope Cruz, Salma Hayek, Natalie Portman, Lucy Liu, Jessica Alba, Jolene Balock, Mia Maestro, Rhona Mitra and Katie Holmes. *In Daredevil, Elektra lacks her trademark red suit because the colour wasn't suitable for hiding a harness. *In Elektra, the costume of the protagonist is more similar to the one in the comics, but it's still different from the original because the latter wasn't big enough to protect Jennifer Garner's skin during stunt sequences. *For Elektra, it was originally intended that, along with her trademark red suit, Elektra would also wear a pair of large gold hoop earrings as part of her costume. Although the costume department did provide a pair of earrings, Jennifer Garner didn't wear them as they were for pierced ears, which she didn't have at the time. Trivia *The scene in which Bullseye kills Elektra is taken frame by frame from Frank Miller's Daredevil issues. *In the comics she attended the same law school with Matt Murdock and Foggy which is how she met Matt before he became Daredevil. Additionally, by the time she first got involved with Daredevil her father had already died a long time ago and she was a professional assassin. Gallery ''Daredevil'' Natchios456.jpg Elektra-2.jpg Elektra-1.jpg|As she appeared in Daredevil (2003). 392171_138381036278160_100003187922045_166670_1578720826_n.jpg 夜魔侠B004139.jpg 夜魔侠B004057 (2).jpg 3076332122 b02a42e44e-2-.jpg Elektra.jpg Daredevil-720p MP4 AAC DC BRRip 2003-CC 06314.jpg elektra's death 3789.jpg ''Elektra'' E1.jpg E2.jpg Elektra 04.jpg Elektra 2.jpg E4.jpg E3.jpg Category:Daredevil characters Category:Elektra characters Category:Heroes Category:Love interest Category:Secret keepers Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Agility Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Category:Revived